


The Moon and the Sun

by SufferInSilence



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, bear with me, idk yet, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferInSilence/pseuds/SufferInSilence
Summary: Short one-shots in the life of Dan and Phil. What more can I say?





	1. Cookies and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at writing some fluff! If you want to make a request, message me on instagram. My handle is salt_and_sinnamon. 
> 
> Also I think some of you guys deserve an apology. I was very depressed when I got the idea for my last fic, the one where there was unnecessary angst and death. I was going to bring Dan and Phil back somehow but I felt so bad after uploading the first part that I deleted it. So this work is to make up for that. I'm doing much better now so I figured I'd celebrate by giving you guys some sweet fluff :3 
> 
> Title is from "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic! At the Disco

The year 2012 had brought many things that were good and bad, but the most notable thing in the Phandom was Dan trying way too hard to prove that he and Phil were just friends. The two of them had been dating since 2009, but were having a bit of a confusing time.

Dan wasn't ashamed of Phil at all. In fact, he literally idolized him. He just really, really didn't like the idea of obsessed fangirls picking apart their private life like a bunch of hungry vultures. Dan wasn't ready and he didn't think their relationship was either. The unfortunate thing was that he had neglected to mention this to his boyfriend, so Phil had a nagging thought that maybe Dan had gotten tired of him...

The younger of the two didn't like confrontations, especially with people he cared about, but Phil had started to act strange. He wasn't his usual sunshine-self. He would look downtrodden and distracted at random moments and started to avoid spending time with Dan. 

One afternoon found Dan gently tapping on Phil's door. The latter said that he was editing a video, but he ocean-eyed man had been in his room for way too long for that to have been the case. Besides, Dan had made cookies and Phil must have been able to smell them. 

"Hey babe I made cookies," he called through the door. 

He heard a quiet response. "I'll have one later I think. Still editing you know." 

That's really unusual, Dan thought to himself. Phil always had the munchies and was always eating sweets. Dan raised an eyebrow and opened the door. He didn't know what he was expecting, but Phil wasn't editing. It looked like he had at least tried, his laptop sitting to the side. But at this point he was laying on his bed staring off into space like he often seemed to be doing. Faint tear tracks lined his face. 

It was only when Dan sat down on the bed beside him that his melancholy little bubble had been broken. He sighed. 

"What's the matter?" Dan said softly while wiping the tears from Phil's face. 

He blinked his eyes slowly and sighed again. "I'm sorry you're ashamed of me..." 

Dan looked alarmed. "Why would you think that? You're literally an angel, Phil." 

"Well," Phil hesitated. He didn't want to start a fight but this had to be said. "You've been really distant."

"I've been distant? You won't talk to me." Dan didn't say this harshly, he was only being honest. 

"You just get really nervous whenever we're in public together and I don't think you've kissed me in a couple of days. You haven't responded when I've tagged you in things either..." 

Sudden understanding dawned on Dan's soft face. "I didn't mean to make you sad..." He took Phil's hand and squeezed it. "I just really want us to stay a secret, at least right now. I'm sorry, I didn't bother to ask what you wanted."

Phil didn't know why he didn't realize sooner. "I didn't know it bothered you that much. I just thought you were having another sexuality crisis or something...or you were tired of having me around." 

"I could never be tired of you. Maybe I just don't want to share." He gently pressed his lips to Phil's and when he pulled away they were both smiling for the first time in days.

"Didn't you say something about cookies?" Phil said. 

"You're sweet enough for me." 

They kissed once more and ate chocolate chip cookies until they felt slightly sick. Everything was ok.


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post. Thank you for your patience, and hopefully I can upload more and write longer one shots. 
> 
> I also have another thing I’ve been working on, but it’s a surprise >:) Yes, it’s Phan and yes, I’m mostly done with the first chapter.

Holding a coffee and out of breath, Dan arrives to his first English lecture about a minute before it’s supposed to start. He looks around the room for a seat and finds the closest one next to a guy near the back. “Good enough” he thinks and dashes to the seat. 

The guy beside him is wearing a baseball cap and is reading a book, so Dan can’t see all of his face. He wastes time on his phone for a couple of minutes, hoping the teacher is too late so he can go back to his dorm and sleep.

The man sitting beside him looks up. “Hello!” He says way too cheerfully. “What’s your name?” 

“Oh no social interaction shit” Dan thinks. “It’s D-Dan.” He really wants to sink through the floor at this point, because the other guy is cute and Dan’s just embarrassed himself. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Phil. Have you read this book?” He shows Dan the cover of his book, which happens to be The Fault in Our Stars. The two of them talk about the book, getting more comfortable talking to each other about a common interest. 

Six minutes of sitting there, and there’s still no sign of the teacher. The other students chat aimlessly and occasionally glance around the room looking for the teacher, paying no attention to Dan and Phil. The latter begins asking Dan random questions to get to know him. Dan simultaneously answers them and takes in the attractiveness of Phil’s features. 

His crystal blue eyes framed by squarish glasses and his broad chest are making Dan melt. He doesn’t know how long he can stand talking to someone so adorable, with his little giggles and small smiles. Dan doesn’t know why someone like Phil would talk to someone like him.

It’s been about ten minutes. A couple of students have already left. 

“Do you have any idea where our professor is?” Dan asks somewhat distractedly. 

A slight look of panic crosses Phil’s face as he looks at the time. “Whoops, it looks like I got a little distracted.” He stands up. “See you around, Dan!” He bolts up to the front of the lecture hall with all of his things whilst ripping his cap from his head.

Dan stares in shock as Phil begins his lecture. “I guess we can start class now, he says. “We’re gonna start by talking about my favorite subject: me.” He giggles, making Dan’s chest pang again. “My name’s Mr. Lester.” 

A notebook is open on Dan’s desk, but he doesn’t write any notes down for the entire class, too busy staring at Phil. They make eye contact halfway through and Dan knows it’s going to be a long year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go hopefully it was better than the last one and maybe one day I’ll actually be good at writing if I do it enough
> 
> Also I’m taking writing requests so comment if you want some specific fluff from me.


End file.
